A New World
by pirateluver
Summary: Estella and Ayden are on the run from the vamps, when they meet up with Ed, Audrey and Elvis. Read to find out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

-1Prologue:

I never thought something like this would happen. A world of vampires, in movies sure, but not in real life. But that's what happened, it was an experiment gone wrong, they found how to stop cancer but made a monster. I lost my parents to the vamps and their blood farm. I wasn't home when the vamps had attacked I was out at a my best friend Ayden's for the night only to return home the next day to find them gone. They came next for Ayden's parents and we knew we would be next so we fled. We destroyed our homes and ran. We've been hiding ever since.

For three years now we've been on the run while the humans continue to run out. There is a rumor that some human researchers are actually fixed vamps trying to figure out how to fix the world but rumors like that are ignore now days. Most of us are just trying to last till the vampires create a blood substitute.

At this rate Ayden and I won't live to be twenty and that's only two years away. We travel by day and hide in the most protected places we can find by night, we've almost been caught hundreds of times but managed to get away. Now and then we meet up with others but most of the time we are alone and we like it that way. We always figured we would end up together and of course we did. We are the only family we have left. We will protect each other with our lives, and that's enough. It has to be. It's all we have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

"Ayden! Ayden where the hell are you?" I hissed crawling through the underbrush of the forest floor. His soft laugh drifted through the air calming my nerves.

"Right here silly. Don't worry," his face popping upon front of me. Sliding back quickly I glared at him.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me. Especially now days!" I hissed. Ayden smiled at me and placed one arm protectively around my shoulders.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Ella, you are too important," he replied, "I'm gonna scope out you stay here 'k?" Before I could protest Ayden slithered away into the darkness and unknown. I could hear the twigs scraping the dirt floor as his feet kicked them over his new path.

"Not gonna let anything happen…sure," I whispered crouching down, pressing my sun kissed skin into the dirt.

It was silent for a while, no movement, even the crickets had gone silent. Then the eerie feeling pressed down, they had come…they found us.

"Ayden…Ayden!" I whispered into the darkness.

"What the-" I heard a gun go off, "Ella RUN!" I scrambled backwards through the bushes and jumped to my feet running towards where I saw the flames of a burning vampire. A strong arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back words.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed lashing out, a hand clamped over my mouth as my holder continued backwards.

"Shut up Ella," Ayden whispered quietly, as he pulled us backwards. I relaxed slightly before turning my attention back to scanning for vampires.

"Where are they?" I whispered turning my head quickly left and right.

"I'm not sure. There were only two that attacked me but something says there are more on the way," he replied as we melted into the shadows.

"Next time, I go with you," I muttered turning to face him as he let go of my waist.

"It's to-"

"I don't care if you think it is dangerous, I'm going," I replied stubbornly. I heard him sigh but nothing else, I over to a tree leaning against it waiting for his next idea.

"Look, let's just get somewhere safer than the ground and sleep, we can figure everything else out in the morning ok?" he said, I didn't like waiting, not when tomorrow could be our last day but I didn't argue.

"Ok," I felt his finger intertwine with mine and he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry Ella. I'm always here, I'll always protect you."

I woke up to the early dawn light drifting through tree leaves, I rolled over feeling my back dig into the trunk. I sat up to get a bearing of my surroundings, Ayden had helped me get situated in the crater between roots while he searched for better shelter. I pulled myself up and started wandering through the trees, we were in the middle of no where. I didn't see any form of shelter within easy walking distance not that should have been a surprise. Most places were destroyed if they weren't in the city, the vamps tried to make it harder for the resistance to hide.

"Ayden?" I called retracing our steps from last night. I came across where I had been hiding, about a hundred yards away I could see a pile of ashes from where Ayden had been attacked the night before. I continued to wander when I got the feeling of someone following me. I could hear footsteps, they were too loud to be Ayden, to careless…I heard voices and man and a woman's.

"All I'm saying is it is dangerous for you to be risking your neck like that Edward," the woman's voice said. I spotted a tree with plenty of leaves in the upper boughs I ran for it hoisting myself up and situating on a branch as the two came closer.

The man was about Ayden's height so around six feet, he had longish black hair and a semi sun kissed complexion. The girl was tall as well maybe five feet and eight inches tall, she had long straight brown hair. She was tan as well but much more so that the man or even me for that matter.

"Look, if this cure is gonna work we need to test it. My brother died to save us that day. It's only fair that I test the theory," the man, Edward, replied.

"I knew it! This is all for Frankie. He wouldn't want you wasting your life on a possible theory. He would want you to be able to live through this," the girl replied.

"Look Audrey, I know you disagree but you aren't gonna win this. Just let it go, the faster we get back to the safe house the better," the two disappeared from my view and I let out a tiny sigh of relief. They were researchers, with a cure for the vamps? Was that even possible?

"Ella? Estella!" I dropped down from the tree running towards where I heard Ayden's voice.

"I'm here," I called, basically colliding with Ayden.

"Don't do that. Jesus, I thought they had gotten you," he muttered.

"Nope, I'm still kicking. But I did find out something. Two people, and man and a woman just walked by. They were researchers, they have a safe house…Ayden I think we should follow them. Hide out until we know if they are trust worthy," I said, Ayden's face was a mask of mistrust.

"I dunno Ella," he was thinking back to our last meet up attempt, the group had gotten attacked and we had barley escaped.

"They were different Ayden. Something about them, they were only a little older then us…twenty-three maybe. There is no harm in following…" I said.

"Are you sure they didn't know you were there?" he asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent positive, but I'm pretty sure they didn't know," I said. Ayden sighed but I guess the hopeful expression on my face won over.

"Alright, we will watch them a couple of days before we decide ok?" he compromised, I nodded enthusiastically. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder kissing the top of my head. "Which way did they go?" I pulled him in the direction of the tree I climbed and then off in the direction they had taken.

They were a ways off, but the barren landscape allowed us to keep them in eyesight pretty easily which was comforting for Ayden not having to get super close. We traveled in silence, gazing at each other every once in a while. In my case hugging him randomly just to make sure he was real and not my imagination. He liked when I did that, it made him feel like I needed his protection.

We kept walking until an hour before dark, that's when the safe house the two we were following disappeared came into view. We picked up our pace happy to be back among trees again than out in the open air as we had been all day. Ayden gave me a boost up into a tall tree making sure I was invisible from the ground before pulling himself into a tree, I leaned back and listened as slowly but surely all the sounds in the house went silent just in time for sundown.

The wildlife never picked up that night, I heard the cracks of vampires wandering the forest below us but thankfully the tree provided enough protection that my scent didn't float down to them. I fell asleep at some point I'm not exactly sure when, but a peaceful nights sleep was not in store for me.

"ELLA JUMP!" Ayden screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

"Get off me!" Ayden screamed, I shot up eyes wide as I scanned the ground.

"Where's the girl?" a voice hissed, I glanced through the trees to see Ayden being shoved against the tree I was hiding in.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What girl?" he hissed.

"The one you are traveling with, Estella. Where is she?" the vampire hissed shifting his hand to Ayden's throat.

"I'm not traveling with anyone," Ayden replied shoving the vampire off him into the tree.

"Her scent is here. We can smell her," the vampire hissed, "Tell us where she is and we will pretend we never saw you."

"Maybe she stayed here but not with me," Ayden said his hand slipping to the back of his belt toward his flare gun.

"No, don't…" I whispered.

"What was that?" a vampire hissed glancing up at my tree.

"Climb the tree," Ayden glanced over at me with panic in his eyes. The vampire smiled viciously before climbing up the tree quickly. Panicked I climbed higher trying to find a hidden branch where if I was found would break.

"Up, up, up we go," whispered the vampire, my eyes were glued to his head as I hid myself amongst the branches.

"Anything?" the vampire holding Ayden called up toward his scout in my tree.

"No, but I can smell her. And it's fresh," the scout replied. My heart began to race as I glanced down towards the ground, I was over two hundred feet up, and if I landed wrong, jumping from here could kill me. The scout was gaining on me, and I had to make a decision and quickly. Glancing down I met eyes with Ayden, he shook his head slightly telling me not to jump but I had no other choice. I had maybe three seconds before the scout spotted me. I climbed up one more limb and scooted towards the end of the branch to steady myself.

"Hey boys…" I called the vampires eyes shot up to where I was standing in the tree, "I hear you are looking for me."

"Girl," one vamp hissed starting up the tree as well.

_Estella don't_

I flinched; it had been ages since my father's voice had rand through my head when I was doing something reckless.

_Please sweetheart, don't do this._

"You left me," I whispered keeping my eyes on the advancing vampires, "this is the only way to save Ayden. I can't be alone." Without a second thought I stepped backwards and dropped off the branch toward the ground.

"ELLA!" Ayden's screams rushed to my ears, but I closed my eyes as I waited for the hard thud against the ground.

"I gotcha!" a voice whispered, I lashed out feeling arms holding me against someone's chest.

"No-" a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shhhh…I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help," I opened my eyes and recognized the face of the man I had seen earlier. I stopped fighting as I stared at him, he was different up close. I didn't let myself forget what was happening though, I stumbled out of his arms.

"Ayden…" I whispered starting for the trees.

"Are you crazy? You can't go back in there," Edward hissed, I was surprised I remembered his name but I did.

"My friend…no he is my brother. He is the only family I have, you don't understand," I could feel tears welling up in my eyes; "I can't lose him. I have to save him," I replied.

"Well you're not going alone," the girl from earlier, Audrey, I think her name was stepped from the shadows.

"I don't need help," I hissed.

"No, I can see that. But there are too many, and they are looking for you," Edward replied, "You need us, even if you don't want to admit it. You know it's true." I stared at them; this was not the time for an argument with strangers.

"Fine," I replied starting for the trees again the two of them close behind me. The sound of a punch being thrown echoed in the trees.

"Where did she go?" someone yelled.

"I don't-…I don't know," Ayden replied his voice ragged, it made me hurt. They were torturing him for me…why me?

"Don't lie to us again. Where is she?" I peeked through the branches of the tree I was hiding in; Ayden was being held against a tree across the clearing, his arms being held by two vamps while a third stood in front of him.

"You know the same amount I do. She jumped, please that's all I know. We never made meet up plans. We have never been separated before. Just please…that's all I know," Ayden replied his voice hoarse. My hand slipped to the flare gun in my waistband, I glanced over to where Edward and Audrey stood, both carrying guns as well.

_Don't be stupid Estella!_

"Oh shut up," I whispered before stepping from behind my cover hiding the gun behind my back.

"It's never a good idea to mess with someone's family boys," I called. Who I assumed to be the leader vamp, or at least the one giving orders spun around giving me a sneer.

"The girl lives I see," he snarled, I glanced at Ayden, one of his eyes was swollen shut and he had several cuts a bruises on his face.

"Yes, you didn't think a fall like that would kill me? Did you? I mean you vamps aren't the only special ones," I smirked; Ayden threw me his 'don't get cocky' look. But I wasn't cocky not this time…I was just mad, furious that they would hurt him like that.

"No, but I didn't think you would be foolish enough to come back here," the vamp replied.

"Well you are screwing with my family. So yeah, I come back," I replied.

"First mistake little girl, there is no family. Unless you are one of us," he replied. I laughed, I couldn't help myself, and the way he talked made it impossible to take him seriously.

"Mistake? And you have families? Please like that is possible," I replied shifting the gun in my hand.

"Well you mortals shall I call you don't have families how could you? You are fighting to stay alive," he hissed.

"Did you think about this smart one? We don't have families, your kind runs out of blood and if you run out of blood you become even more dammed than before. I've seen them, the monsters who live in the sewers, they are disgusting. You wanna end up like them keep doing what you are doing," I was smarting off but I didn't care the longer I kept them from hurting Ayden the better.

"You've got a big mouth girl," the leader replied.

"I've been told. Used to get me in trouble…a lot of trouble back before your kind killed my parents," I replied. The vampire laughed and started towards me, I backed up slightly but stopped myself and held my ground, "What's so funny?"

"My dear child. Your parents aren't dead," he replied, I stared at him.

"I saw their bodies, I buried them. They are dead," I replied my voice going flat.

"Oh really then why are we right here?" I spun around, blocking my only exit stood my parents. But they weren't my parents anymore, they were the very things I hated. Vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

"No… you can't be," I whispered backing away slightly.

"What do you mean we can't be?" my mother replied laughing.

"I buried you. You were dead for days before I put you in the ground," I hissed.

"Sweetie, to be like us you must be patient. We knew it would be too hard on you if you knew we were like this," my mother started.

"So we pretended," my father interrupted.

"You pretended…you pretended," I repeated.

"Yes sweetie, we pretended," my mother replied. "But now we can be together again."

"So let me get this straight. You pretended to be dead, let your daughter bury you and then came back to life. Then, even though you knew that I hated Vampiers, you sent your…your monsters after me. And now you expect me to just come back to you?" I asked taking a step back towards the trees but I felt a pair of cold hands latch onto my shoulders and push me forward.

_Backing out not gonna work…it would be really nice if my "helpers" would step in now…_

"Sweetheart, you have to come back to us. Your human population is dying out. Join us, you and Ayden both. Stay with us, you will be safe and free," my father replied.

"I'll be safe and free… we have more freedom than we ever had before," I hissed.

"I can see that," my mother laughed coldly.

"Oh really," I said stepping forward, "you can see the freedom…then why are you trying to change me?"

"It is for your safety… I couldn't bear to see your body in the blood farm," my father replied.

"But hunting me down that's okay right," I replied.

"Sweetie…" my mother started.

"No! Let Ayden go…" I hesitated looking at Ayden before facing my parents again. "Let Ayden go and I'll go with you."

"Ella no!" Ayden yelled, the vamps around me started to chuckle.

"Will you? Really?" my mother asked her expression hopeful.

"If you let Ayden go and you stop hunting him, then yes I'll go with him," I replied.

"Let him go," my father said motioning towards Ayden. I glanced over at him and watched the vamps holding him to the tree as the dropped his arms. I ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing?" he whispered in my ear holding me close.

"Trust me… just go," I replied quietly stepping away and kissing him on the cheek. He stared at me his eyes sad.

"You are free to go Ayden," my mother called. A portion of the vamps made a break in the circle they had formed around us.

"Thanks…" he said starting towards the break. I watched him go, I could feel tears welling up even though I knew that I would be with him by the end of the night, if everything followed my plan. I glanced back towards my parents before scanning the trees. I noticed Edward and Audrey in a thicket of bushed behind my parents.

_That's my way out…_

"Thank you…" I whispered walking towards my parents.

"Anything for my angel," my father replied, I cringed at the old nickname my father had for me. I locked my gaze with Edward through my parents and I nodded slightly. I saw him turn to Audrey before I fixed my gaze on my parents.

_I have to buy them time. Just have to figure out how._

My mother ran forward and pulled me into a tight hug. I returned the hug forcing myself to smile than cringe away from her.

"I'm so glad you understand sweetheart," my mother said, "we've missed you so much. Your father and I have been so worried about you."

"I thought you were dead," I replied coldly.

"You'll understand one day. I promise," my father replied.

"Just like you will understand this," I replied stepping away from them as Edward, Audrey, and Ayden stepped out from the trees guns out. I pulled out my gun pointing it at my parents. The vamps around us started to movie forward towards us. "Take one more step and I'll shoot!"

"Estella!" my mother yelled her expression horrified.

"I'll do it I swear! Having you dead is better than knowing that you are vamps," I hissed cocking my gun and holding my aim true at my mother.

"You won't win," my father replied coldly.

"She's not alone," Ayden replied. My parents spun around and backed up several spaces before remembering that I was there and turning back to me.

"Why… what did we do to upset you?" my mother asked.

"You won't win trying to play innocent mother," I hissed. "You know perfectly well what you did. You betrayed me, lied to me and now you expect me to come with you? Are your really that stupid?"

"Estella! You do not talk to your mother like that!" my father yelled.

"My mother is dead to me, and so is my father," I replied. My parents stared at me, their faces a mixture of shock, hurt, and anger.

"Ella…sweetie we were only thinking of you," my mother whispered.

"Yeah? Well don't, she's well taken care of," Ayden hissed walking around my parents and coming around my parents to stand by my side.

"Like you were doing such a good job," my father replied. I started towards them but Ayden grabbed the back of my shirt pulling me back.

"Easy," he muttered.

"You know what you stay with him. But he will never care about you Ella," my mother said.

"You don't know how I feel about Ella. You can't even pretend to know," Ayden hissed. I stepped in front of him keeping him from reacting to what they were saying. I caught Edward's eye and he nodded.

"Go to hell," I hissed shooting off my gun hitting my mother directly in the stomach. She looked at me for a split second before she burst into flames with a scream.

"NO!" my father screamed. Chaos ensued around me with the vamps charging us, Ayden shot off at my father but he had already sprinted out of range. Suddenly Edward was behind me pulling on my arm.

"We can lose them in the trees and get into safety. But not unless we move now!" Edward yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the trees.

"Ayden! Ayden!" I screamed, he turned towards me and ran towards us grabbing my hand and pulling me along. We made it into the trees, the crash of the vamps behind us keeping us running on pure fear of stopping. We ran for what seemed like hours but was probably only mere minutes before the crashing of the following vamps faded. Edward finally stopped running when we reached an opening in the forest. He turned towards us, Audrey behind him, letting us catch our breath for a moment before saying anything.

"Who are you? And how the hell did you find us?"


End file.
